


Prompt: Love; Game of Thrones; Samwell Tarly

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [81]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Love, Minor Gilly/Samwell Tarly, POV Samwell Tarly, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Sam reflects on Little Sam. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Prompt: Love; Game of Thrones; Samwell Tarly

As Little Sam grows, it becomes clear he isn’t going to take after him or Gilly. Soft yellow hair, sky blue eyes, and Craster’s powerful build.

No one is outright crass enough to say anything in their hearing, but there are occasionally pointed comments.

He’d never deny Little Sam is his blood, he knows what pain and trouble that could cause, but sometimes, he wants to say, _No, he’s not my blood, and this shouldn’t matter. He’s my boy. I killed a White Walker to protect him, I’d die to protect his mother. I loved him before I loved her._


End file.
